


There Bee Moments

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Some goodbyes are never final. And sometimes, a story ends so that a new one can take its place.Blake and Yang are back with their dragons. Only this time... their adventure is more domestic than you might think.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to @set-wingedwarrior who convinced me to write a spin off series featuring missing moments from our favourite dragon family.
> 
> This one won’t be updated as often, more of a fun little thing than a serious story.

“So… this let me try to understand this, Blake. You ran away from the kingdom to go to the Hatchery. You hire a guide and her mother’s dragon to take you there. Along the way, you nearly die several times and somehow fall in love with her and when you arrive, you don’t have a bonded dragon but she does.” Ghira Belladonna said slowly, rubbing his eyes as his family (and his daughter’s new companion) stared at him. “You then proceeded to get kidnapped by the King of Mistral’s forces and taken to his castle where you were put into a dungeon with Sienna Khan. You then escaped and rallied his own people against him, killed him when he tried to attack you and ended a war within ten days that we’ve been fighting for years and freed a corrupted dragon from their master, had it healed by your guide’s adult dragon and discovered that it was your bonded dragon. Did I get that all correct?”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.” Blake said with a small shrug, hiding a smile when Yang snorted beside her at the old tyrant King’s table. She glanced at her parents, both whom seemed to have aged quite a few years since she had begun telling them what had happened to her. She shifted nervously, smiling anxiously at her parents. “I know you guys are mad at me and- and I completely understand if you want to yell at or whatever but please don’t punish Yang. She was only doing what I asked and-“

“We’re not mad at you, Blake. We were just worried about you.” Ghira said, a concerned look entering his amber gaze. “We’re your parents. We love you. Had anything had happened to you… had you not been able to stop Adam…” the old man’s voice cracked and Kali reached out to touch his arm, tears welling up in her tired golden eyes.

“We’re just so glad that you’re safe now, baby girl.” Kali said softly, gazing at her daughter warmly before turning to Yang and bowing her gratefully. “And thank you for looking after her.”

“We were looking after each other.” Yang said softly, her hand moving to hold Blake’s under the table. Blake smiled for a moment before something her father said finally processed and she turned to him with a sharp glare.

“Uh… Dad? What did you mean by “fall in love?” I did  _ not  _ fall in love!” Blake said quickly, her voice hitching slightly. “I mean… I care about her but I don’t think that we should go  _ that  _ far!”

“If you say so.” Kali giggled softly before turning to Ghira and giving him A Look.

“That reminds me… with Blake now in ownership of a wyvern, of all things, we’re going to need someone to help her learn to be a caretaker for it and train her.” Ghira said with no small amount of awkwardness. “Since you have already taught her some basics, would you be willing to accept the position?”

“You might even work your way up to training new recruits!” Kali added helpfully.

“Um! Yeah! Oh my gosh!” Yang grinned automatically, her hand tightening around Blake’s in her excitement. “That’s like… a dream job!”

“And one that we definitely did not make up on the spot.” Ghira said earnestly, before Kali elbowed him. “What?”

“Dear, you’re quite adept at giving speeches but you’re quite socially awkward when it comes to our daughter’s girlfriend.”

“And on that note, I’m going to go check on my dragon before I die of embarrassment.” Blake muttered, standing and pulling Yang along behind her, purposely ignoring the smug look her mother sent her.

But she still couldn’t help the small and very pleased smile that crossed her face as Yang leaned over to kiss her cheek, smiling against her skin as she let Blake lead her to the stables.

* * *

Upon entering the stables, the young couple blinked in surprise as Róisín bounded up to them, a slightly frazzled gleam in her silver eyes as a very angry snarl came from Saoirse’s stall. Blake and Yang both let a small yelp as the matronly dragon walked behind them and pushed them forward. With bated breath, the two lifted their heads over the stall… 

And burst into laughter at the sight of a very irritable Saoirse sitting on her hunches as a tiny baby dragon charged forward and slammed her head into the wyvern’s rump.

“I feel like I’m watching a teenager trying to deal with their baby sibling.” Blake whispered in between her giggles as Saoirse stood and moved into the opposite corner of the stall… only for Trasa to follow her and jump onto her back to bite at her neck. Saoirse growled and knocked the young dragon off before standing and turning to glare at Blake and Yang indignantly.

_ Do you see this shit?! _ She almost seemed to be saying, as Blake and Yang laughed softly.

“Well, like the vet said… she  _ is  _ a teenager. Just an adolescent.” Yang smirked as she turned to Blake, playfully booping her on her nose. “Have fun with that.”

A sudden outraged screech met their ears and they turned to see young Trasa dangling from her scruff as Saoirse picked her up and approached the stall door. With a loud and very moody grumble, she dropped Trasa over on the other side of the door and turned away to lay down, grunting irritably as she closed her eyes. Trasa let out a most insulted noise and immediately lit her small body on fire before charging head first into the door only to bounce off it and roll head over tail onto her back, her fire fizzling away as she rolled to her feet and pouted.

“Oh god…” Blake murmured quietly, with a soft huff of laughter. “Why do I feel like I suddenly have two children?”

“Because they’re young and it’s up to us and Róisín to guide them.” Yang said brightly as she plucked the moping baby dragon up and held her like a human infant, as Róisín let out a most offended growl. “What? You know it’s true!”

Blake giggled quietly and leaned her chin on Yang’s shoulder, content to exist the strange domesticity that their little group brought. 

She wondered what other moments they would share together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back home in her kingdom, Blake finds that not everyone is settling into their new home peacefully.

It was late at night and Blake was relaxing back in her own bed, grateful to be back at home. She and Yang had stabled their dragons, though Yang had taken young Trasa to her new living quarters since the dragon was so young. It was peaceful, knowing that the people of Mantle were free, having appointed a new leader in the form of a blonde fox faunus with violet eyes named Robyn Hill. It was peaceful…

Until a loud and terrifying roar sounded from the courtyard, tearing into her heart and rendering her panicked. 

“Saoirise.” She breathed, ripping her blankets off her tired body and throwing on her slippers and night robe before running down to the stables. She’s met with the sight of her wyvern rearing back and snarling, ropes around her neck as stablehands try to wrangle her to the ground. “Let go of her!”

“Blake! Saoirise woke up and panicked. I tried to calm her down but-“ Yang gestured anxiously as she came up to Blake, left hand threading through her hair nervously. “Do you think-“

“On it.” Blake’s voice is firm as she looks at the men and women restraining  _ her  _ partner in flight. “Let go of her. Now.”

“But ma’am-“

“Did I fucking stutter?” Blake stepped towards the guard and glared into his face, lips pulled back in a furious snarl. “Let go of her… that’s an order!”

With a hesitant wave of his hand, the man gives the order for the stablehands to let go of the ropes. Blake barely heard Yang’s gentle words of encouragement as she stepped towards the terrified dragon, her heart breaking at the panic in her golden gaze.

“Shhh. I know, sweetie. It’s scary, huh?” She cooed gently as Saoirise snarled at her curling into a defensive ball as she backed away from Blake. Blake reached out a hand and the dragon flinched, a low and scared sounding whine leaving her throat. “Oh, baby.” She whispered, tears filling her eyes as the adolescent dragon whimpered. “I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe now. Okay? I’m not going let anyone hurt you.” 

There was a long moment as Saoirise stared miserably at her until the wyvern crept forward and placed her pointed muzzle against Blake’s hand, huffing sharp and panicked breaths against Blake’s skin. “That’s it. That’s my girl. Deep breaths.” Blake said softly as she pressed her forehead against Saoirise’s own scaled one. She held the dragon’s face between her hands and gently shushed her like one might with a child after a nightmare. “I’ve got you and you’ve got me. We’ll keep each other safe, huh, precious?”

Saoirise crooned sadly at her, pain still evident in her eyes as Blake pulled back to carefully take the ropes off of her neck. She found herself frowning at the scars that littered her partner in flight’s neck, heart wrenching at just how traumatised the beast was from the bond she was forced to endure for who knows how long.

“C’mon, precious. Let’s get you into your stall.” Blake said softly, cupping Saoirise’s chin and walking backwards towards the stables. Somewhere, in the background, she could hear her parents talking to Yang and she found herself feeling grateful for the guide turned caretaker’s help. She stepped into Saoirise’s stall and closed the door, smiling as Róisín poked her head over the dividing wall and crooned worriedly at the younger dragon. “She’s okay, Róisín. She just needs a good cuddle.”

Blake felt a burst of fondness for the maternal dragon as Róisín leant over and licked the top of Saoirise’s head, pulling a rather indignant and tired sounding grumble from the adolescent as Blake sat down and let Saoirise rest her head in her lap. Blake looked up into familiar silver eyes and pressed an affectionate hand against Róisín’s snout before the older dragon returned back to her bedding.

“Hey. Can I come in?”

“Yes, but be slow, Yang.”

Blake smiled tiredly up at Yang as she entered the stall, stopping to bow her head to Saoirise respectfully. A smile tugged at her lips when Yang placed a blanket over her shoulders and sat beside her, tugging her firmly into her side as a familiar and agitated squeal from Trasa was heard before she slipped in through a hole at the bottom of the door. Saoirse groaned, giving the baby dragon a side-eye that would rival any angsty teen and snuggled closer to Blake.

“Be nice, Trasa.” Yang warned, narrowing her eyes at the youngest of their group. “She’s not feeling great right now.”

Trasa cocked her head and snorted, darting forward to headbutt Saoirise in an affectionate manner before climbing up to her neck and letting out a purr that sounded like that of the kittens that Blake had discovered in one of the stalls as a child. Saoirise grumbled again, but Blake saw the way she relaxed and found herself having to fight back a laugh.

“You know… you can’t keep staying in her stall with her.” Yang whispered gently into Blake’s ear. “It’s bad enough when a dog has separation anxiety. Imagine that in a  _ dragon, _ Blake.”

“I know. I know and I  _ promise  _ that we’ll start on separation training soon. I just… want to be here for her right now.”

“Okay.” Yang mumbled as she pressed a kiss to Blake’s cheek. “Okay. I understand, baby.”

Blake sunk into Yang’s embrace, her hands soothing the scales on Saoirise’s nose as Trasa’s high pitched, kittenish purrs filled the silence. 

They had a long way to go… but they would do it together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she falls into a steady routine with the newest additions to her family, Blake realises that her beloved partner in flight needs a little bit of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all can thank my buddy Wings for encouraging me to continue this and talking with me through some plot points. Turns out... I had most of this one written months ago and just plum forgot about it!

“... Um… hello?”

Blake blinked slowly at the mass of golden scales curled up in the centre of her bed and cocked her head to the side in confusion. Slowly, a small head lifted from beneath two paws and glared balefully through lilac eyes and lifted her lips in a silent snarl, as though chastising Blake for interrupting her beauty sleep.

“Hey, hey!” Blake frowned, placing her hands on her hips and glaring right back at Trasa. “I _told_ you that you’re not allowed on my bed, Trasa! You have your own bed and a very nice perch… you know… at _Yang’s_ place? Where you _actually_ live? Which is not in the castle?”

Trasa huffed, smoke curling from her muzzle, and sat up, her long tail wrapping around her feet as she looked up at Blake and practically _pouted_ . Blake narrowed her eyes at the baby dragon, determined not to give in, no matter _how_ heartbreakingly cute she looked. Slowly, Trasa raised her paws, almost as though she were _pleading_ with Blake to stay.

“No. Go and find Yang.”

Trasa dropped to all fours and growled indignantly, stomping her paws and flopping onto her side with a loud and displeased whine.

“Yeah, nuh-uh. Temper tantrums don’t work on me, young dragon.” Blake grumbled irritably, stalking forward and plucking the young dragon from her bed and holding her at arm’s length, laughing softly as she began to kick her back legs and snarl. “Come on. Out you go. Go see if Róisín will play with you.” She quipped, dropping the young dragon to her paws and gently nudging her with her foot.

Trasa gave Blake an immensely displeased, rather insulted look before walking out of her room, tail dragging and head hanging low. Blake sighed to herself, counting for five beats before the hallway was lit up by a flame and a castle worker shrieked in shock.

“Young Miss Trasa! If you wouldn’t mind!”

Blake snorted, mildly amused by the fact that the castle staff had hoped that their princess had calmed down…. only have her reign of juvenile terror replaced by that of a baby Eastern Class dragon with a tendency for temper tantrums. 

Slowly, she walked over to her window and sat in the seat found there, waiting patiently for Trasa to come running into the courtyard. As expected, the little dragon runs immediately to Róisín, her tail waving madly as she headbutts the much larger dragon’s chest. Blake chuckled as Róisín slowly raised her great red and white head to glare up at her window, apparently all too aware that _Blake_ had sent the small trouble maker to her. With what looks to be a most resigned sigh, the matronly dragon let her head flop to the ground and let Trasa play with her tail.

Yang had told her that play was an extremely important part of growing up for a dragon. It taught them how to use their bodies and how to adjust the force of their bite, paws, claws, wings and tail. It acted as a way for them to get excess energy out and, in many cases, was often a way for them to bond with both others dragons and their respective humans. It was a form of enrichment and an incredibly important aspect of their growth.

Blake smiled softly as she watched young Trasa play, though her gaze quickly drifted over to her own dragon, a beautiful wyvern with iridescent scales that shifted through various shades of purple, sitting a distance away from Trasa and Róisín. Her smile faltered, crumpling as she watched Saoirse curl into herself as she sat in the shadows beneath a tree, her golden gaze locked onto the two dragons playing together. She appeared confused and almost sad as she watched, tilting her head and fluttering her wings nervously. 

“Oh, Saoirse.” Blake murmured, her heart breaking for her dragon. It didn’t take a genius to gather that Saoirse’s time as Adam Taurus’s dragon had left her with many scars, both physical and mental. It made Blake wonder how old the young wyvern had been when Adam had stolen her. Did she ever get a chance to play? 

A soft sigh escaped Blake as a thin tree branch waved in the wind, catching Saoirse’s attention. Slowly, the wyvern looked up and studied the branch before looking back at Trasa and watching her bat at Róisín’s tail, slowly reaching up with one of her clawed wing tips to bat at the branch and flinching back when, due to how much force she used, it broke. Saoirse settled on her haunches, staring despondently at the broken branch before laying down and watching Róisín and Trasa play. She looked so forlorn, so _sad,_ that it made Blake’s heart twist painfully in her chest, as though she was feeling her wyvern’s pain as though it were her own.

“Blake?”

“Hm?” Blake hummed absentmindedly as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back against the warm body of her girlfriend, sinking into her warmth and sighing sadly as she continued to watch Saoirse stare despondently at the other dragons playing.

“You okay?” Yang murmured softly, turning to press a soft kiss to Blake’s cheek and capturing her hands gently in her own. “Last night was pretty rough, huh? Give it some time. She’ll get used to sleeping on her own.”

“It’s not that.” Blake bit her lip, her brow furrowing. “I just… play is a vital part of being a dragon. It’s mental stimulation and bonding and learning and just… Saoirse never got that. I don’t think she even knows _how_ to play. It’s like she wants to… but she’s afraid to really try.”

“I’ve heard about the… _alternative_ training methods.” Yang said, her voice hardening as her body grew tense. “A lot of them _punish_ dragons for engaging in healthy behaviours like play. They try to turn them into machines so that they’ll never be distracted, so they’ll never have to worry about putting time aside to play with their dragons. I’m not surprised that Saoirse’s scared of play. She doesn’t know what it is and she probably remembers when she’d get punished for _trying_ to play when she was younger.”

Blake let out a soft, pained noise in her throat as they watched her wyvern curl into a tight ball, tucking her head under wing as though trying to ignore the outside world. “Dammit. Is there anything we can do?”

“Well… it’s not too late to teach her to play. We can build her a toy and help her learn how to. Though, I think it’ll be better if it’s just you and her when you actually start to teach her. She trusts you and feels safe with you so… better make it just a you two thing.” Yang said softly as she gently turned Blake around and pressed their foreheads together, smiling gently at her as they gaze into each other’s eyes. “You’ve got your saddle. You’ve learned so much. I reckon you two take a little joyride, go to a meadow or something and just play.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Blake glances over her shoulder and gives a small, determined nod. If this was what her wyvern needed… then it’s what her wyvern would get.


End file.
